Destiny
by Lyonessheart
Summary: When Draco breaks down, will anybody help him to see what his destiny is? SLASH so be aware


**Disclaimer: Still not mine and still slash, so don't like it? Leave please.**

**Destiny**

_We were looking for the love but somehow we couldn't see that it always had been there _

_right__ in Front of you and right in Front of me_

I look into the mirror and it mocks me, I see a beautiful face and fascinating eyes. But I feel shattered inside. I want to break the mirror as it seems to scream into my face everything that I am not, everything I will never be.

Beautiful a porcelain doll, but lifeless.

I am torn inside and bleed slowly to death, everyday a little bit more, my tears don't ease the pain as nobody sees me breaking, nobody touches my cheeks to brush the tears away. Nobody holds me and rocks me in that ancient rhythm that helps us to survive.

I want to be loved, but how can somebody love me when I am not even able to love myself.

My fist crashes into my face, the mirror shatters and shards of it fly through the room. Dark red blood spills over my hands my cheeks, drips onto the floor.

I stare at the blood, my blood so red, just like everybody else's, but they don't see; how could they? 

I have never seen myself, how is everybody else supposed to see. Who am I? I look into the pieces of glass, each and everyone showing my face, several cuts on my face, blood already drying, and each and every piece asking the same silent question. Who am I? Is the cold hearted bastard already a part of me? Am I what I pretend to be? Am I my fathers clone? But if I am not who am I then? I never tried to be someone else.

I am a porcelain doll, beautiful, lifeless, a toy to be played with? But who would want to play with me, I have no more spirit I am nothing. The question again, this time I voice it for the very first time: "Who am I?"

A voice answers: "You are what you chose to be."

I know that voice. I know the person the voice belongs to, the person that is everything I long to be. The man that saved the world, the man that saved my life my future my very soul, just because he was quicker than everybody expected him to be. He save me from the choices I would have been forced to make; choices I fear I would not have been strong enough for. 

I turn around and he gasps, he crosses the room with two steps, without a further question he wipes the blood from my face and heals the cuts on my hands. 

I say: "It is red like yours, but everything else is different" 

He frowns: "Different?"

"You are loved, people see you, and you are strong. You know, who you are" my voice fades as I speak. I realize that my earlier question is answered, the bastard still is an act. I am hurting inside, and without thinking I say: "I don't want to be fathers clone" "Then don't be" is his answer.

"But who am I?" "You are Draco" "Not Malfoy?" "No just Draco"

As he speaks, he steps closer, and when he stands right in front of me I can see myself in his eyes. Those beautiful eyes those are so full of wisdom, and love. Whoa I take one step backwards, LOVE? 

I whisper: "Nobody could love me, why do you look at me as if you could?"

His answer is barely audible: "Because I know I can. Because I already do."

I cock my head, and look at him; his tall figure; the broad shoulders the hair that has the colour off raven wings. Those eyes which study my face. Those eyes that look right through my soul and see everything that is to be seen.

Before I can think; the question has left my lips: "What do you see when you look at me?"

"I see you, and I see the hurt in your eyes, I see your desperation because you think nobody sees you."

Silence falls between us.

"Would you hold me?" I wonder where I took the courage from to ask him.

Without a word he complies to my request, and I revel in his touch, I feel secure in his arms. His warmth seeps into my body filling me with something I can't explain.

His hands circle my waist and it is only natural to tilt my face so that I can look into his eyes, those eyes that are so full of love for me that I can't grasp it, it cannot be real can it? "Kiss me" just two words but they change everything ;the whole world stops turning in that moment and it is the beauty of that simple request that releases my tears.

And with the tears everything that tainted my soul finally washes away. I will never be pure, I have seen far too much to be pure. But I found something that had always been there but I could not see that it had always been right in front me. I found him, the only person that is capable of healing me.

Our lips touch in a sweet surrender and it is the one thing that heals us both.

After what seems to be an eternity I pull away. And when my eyes meet his, I know who I am. 

I am Harry Potters destiny.

Just like he is mine.


End file.
